The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck
|lengua = Inglés |serie = |libros = |tema = Vida de Perkin Warbeck |género = Novela histórica |subgénero = |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 1830 |formato = |páginas = |tamano_peso = |isbn = |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck: A Romance (La suerte de Perkin Warbeck: Un romance) es una novela histórica de 1830 escrita por Mary Shelley que trata sobre la vida de Perkin Warbeck. Temática y argumento En la novela, Mary Shelley regresó al mensaje de El último hombre sobre que un sistema político ideal es imposible sin un mejoramiento de la naturaleza humana.Frank, "Perkin Warbeck". Esta novela histórica, influenciada por las que fueron escritas por Sir Walter Scott,Spark, 201; Lynch, 135-41. Mary Shelley consultó a Scott mientras escribía el libro. muestra en forma de ficción la vida de Perkin Warbeck, un aspirante al trono del Rey Enrique VII quien decía ser Richard, Duque de York, el segundo hijo del Rey Eduardo IV. Mary Shelley creía que Warbeck realmente era Richard y que había escapado de la Torre de Londres.«No es singular que pueda creer un mito de que Perkin era, en realidad, el duque perdido de York... todas las personas que han estudiado el asunto llegan a la misma conclusión». Mary Shelley, Prefacio de Perkin Warbeck, vi–vii, citado en Bunnell, 131. Dota al personaje con características de Percy Bysshe Shelley, retratándolo como «un hombre angelical, incapaz de herir a alguien», quien entra al escenario político llevado por su sensibilidad.Bunnell, 132; Brewer, "Perkin Warbeck". Mary parece haberse identificado a ella misma con la esposa de Richard, Lady Katherine Gordon, quien sobrevive luego de la muerte de su marido vengándose de quienes habían sido sus enemigos políticos.Wake, 246–47; Brewer, "Perkin Warbeck". Lady Gordon demuestra los valores de la amistad, la simplicidad y la igualdad; a través de ella, Mary Shelley ofrece una alternativa femenina al poder político masculino que destruye a Richard, además de las típicas novelas históricas que sólo relatan aquellos eventos.Bunnell, 132; Lynch, 143-44. Perkin Warbeck tuvo por lo general críticas positivas; en la crítica del periódico Edinburgh Literary Journal, por ejemplo, se dijo que el libro «demuestra el sello de una mente poderosa».Bunnell, 133. Sin embargo, actualmente la novela no es considerada una de las más importantes de Mary Shelley.Wake, 246–47. Véase también * Lista de obras de Mary Shelley Referencias Bibliografía *Bennett, Betty T. "The Political Philosophy of Mary Shelley's Historical novels: Valperga and Perkin Warbeck". The Evidence of the Imagination. Eds. Donald H. Reiman, Michael C. Jaye, and Betty T. Bennett. Nueva York: New York University Press, 1978. *Brewer, William D. "[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qa3708/is_199904/ai_n8844841/pg_1 William Godwin, Chivalry, and Mary Shelley's The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck]". Papers on Language and Literature 35.2 (Spring 1999): 187-205. Rpt. on bnet.com. Consultado el 15 de octubre de 2008. *Bunnell, Charlene E. "All the World's a Stage": Dramatic Sensibility in Mary Shelley's Novels. New York: Routledge, 2002. ISBN 0415938635. *Garbin, Lidia. "Mary Shelley and Walter Scott: The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck and the Historical Novel". Mary Shelley's Fiction: From Frankenstein to Falkner. Eds. Michael Eberle-Sinatra and Nora Crook. New York: Macmillan; St. Martin's, 2000. *Hopkins, Lisa. "The Self and the Monstrous". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein": Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Eds. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. *Lynch, Deidre. "Historical novelist". The Cambridge Companion to Mary Shelley. Ed. Esther Schor. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. ISBN 0521007704. *Sites, Melissa. "Chivalry and Utopian Domesticity in Mary Shelley's The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck". European Romantic Review 16.5 (2005): 525-43. *Spark, Muriel. Mary Shelley. Londres: Cardinal, 1987. ISBN 074740138X. *Wake, Ann M Frank. "Women in the Active Voice: Recovering Female History in Mary Shelley's Valperga and Perkin Warbeck". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein". Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Ed. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Farleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. ISBN 0836836845. Enlaces externos *[http://books.google.com/books?id=na4BAAAAQAAJ&dq=inauthor:Mary+inauthor:Shelley&lr=&as_brr=1 The Fortunes of Perkin Warbeck (1857)] en Google Books Categoría:Novelas de 1830 Categoría:Novelas históricas Categoría:Libros de Mary Shelley Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en el siglo XV